


Incoming Call

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Atlas CEO Rhys, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Out of Character, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Rhys looks at his ECHO, wondering if hanging up would start a war between Atlas and Maliwan. Katagawa Junior doesn’t seem to be the kind of guy to give up easily anyway. But what could you expect from the Head of Maliwan Mergers and Acquisitions?





	Incoming Call

**Author's Note:**

> As always, to date we still have few details about _Borderlands 3_. I’m just making things up for fun. Enjoy!

“Would you mind listening to me? It won’t take long.”

Rhys looks at his ECHO, wondering if hanging up would start a war between Atlas and Maliwan. Katagawa Junior doesn’t seem to be the kind of guy to give up easily anyway. But what could you expect from the Head of Maliwan Mergers and Acquisitions? It’s in his DNA. “I said no,” Rhys sighs, “we talked about it the first time and even if I’m really flattered, I’m not interested. End of story.”

When he used to be a simple Hyperion worker, Rhys had thought that being CEO would have been more adventurous. Handsome Jack didn’t have to do all this talking: killing was the solution to all his problems. Rhys rubs his eyes, sick and tired. Yeah, it would be so easy, becoming some kind of crazy psycho worshipped by a cult called _Hyperion_. Oh, come on, Rhys was better than this, wasn’t he? He could manage everything in a diplomatic way.

“Rhys, I’m afraid you don’t see the bigger picture here,” Katagawa laughs, “I’m offering you the partnership of the century! You, the new face of Atlas corporation, signing a contract with Maliwan.”

“I worked for Hyperion,” Rhys says, “Do you know what we used to say about Maliwan?”

Katagawa smiles showing his teeth, “that we’re the best manufacturer of elemental weapons?”

“Nah, you’re sloppy,” and _freaking_ _hippies_ , as Handsome Jack used to say. But maybe he shouldn’t say it out loud. “A-And you can’t take no for an answer, you’re making me crazy. How many times did you call this number?”

Katagawa doesn’t lose his hopes at those words; his sly smile is still on his face, his mismatched eyes are fixed on Rhys. He’s got an ECHO eye too and it’s shining brightly, as if to scan his surroundings. “You could always change frequency.”

Rhys shivers, “I’m going to.”

“As you changed it last time?” Katagawa teases him and Rhys keeps his mouth shut, feeling his cheeks burning hot. He’s right. “Admit it Rhys,” his voice is getting darker and dangerous, “you _love_ this thing between us.”

Rhys shakes his head, speechless. He’s having a déjà-vu, except that time, the man who was talking to him was of an electric blue shade, desperate for survival.

Murdering psychopath.

“You’ll come around, eventually.”

Rhys hits a button on his ECHO to switch it off. His heart is beating so hard in his chest it might explode.

* * *

The following day, Rhys’ frequency is still the same.

It doesn’t take so long before reading the following words on his ECHO:

_Incoming Call - Maliwan._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pixelsamsare) and [ Tumblr ](https://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
